Call Me, Maybe?
by faxondancer3
Summary: Harry and Ginny listen to a muggle radio, which her father had discovered. While listening, the song Call Me, Maybe? comes on and Ginny can't believe how much it relates to how she felt about Harry and the actions in which happened along the way, as well as her emotions and thoughts.


Since the song, Call me, Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen has been really popular, i thought it would be interesting if i could use this in a Harry/ Ginny story. This is set after the final battle but before Ginny would be going back to school for her seventh year.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were sitting together outside by the garden at the Burrow listening to a muggle radio that her father had discovered through work. Lucky since Harry grew up with muggles, he knew how to work it. They had been listening for quite some time as Ginny laid in Harry's who was leaning up against a tree. As the next song started to play, Ginny couldn't believe how much it related to how she got together with Harry.

_**I threw a wish in the well**_

_**Don't ask me, I'll never tell**_

_**I looked to you as it fell,**_

_**and now you're in my way**_

_These first few lines reminded her of how she had a huge childhood crush on Harry, just because he happened to be famous. When she found out that he was only a year older than her, this deepened the crush to the point where she believed that she would one day marry this boy._

_**I trade my soul for a wish,**_

_**pennies and dimes for a kiss**_

_**I wasn't looking for this,**_

_**but now you're in my way**_

_She had always wished that she could meet the famous Harry Potter, who saved the wizarding world. She would have done anything to meet him, even if it was just for a few seconds. She had to see the lightning bolt scar and the head of black hair. She was believed that he was handsome, which was true when she actually got the chance to meet him the day that her older brother, Ron, when to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time. _

_**Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**_

_**Hot night, wind was blowin'**_

_**Where you think you're going, baby?**_

_These last few lines made her like about what he had been like after the final battle. His clothes were ripped; there were many scars and cuts all around his body, with dried blood and dirt. He had tried to walk away from her in order to protect her from anything bad that could happen, but she was able to convince him that together they could get through anything, no matter how good or bad it happened to be._

As the chorus started, she started to sing it in her head, even if she this was the first time she heard it, it happened to have a catchy tune.

_**Hey, I just met you,**_

_**and this is crazy,**_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe?**_

_**It's hard to look right,**_

_**at you baby,**_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe?**_

From the time that she met Harry to about her fourth year, every single time that she saw Harry, she would start to blush. So in order to prevent this from happening, she tried to make sure that he didn't see her starring at him.

_**Hey, I just met you,**_

_**and this is crazy,**_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe?**_

_From the moment she meet him, she knew that he was going to have to deal with a lot while he adjusted to being back in the wizarding world. When she heard about what he went through during his first year, it made her realize that maybe there was more to the story that she had been told._

_**And all the other boys,**_

_**try to chase me,**_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe?**_

_Throughout her whole schooling, the only boy she ever truly wanted was Harry. But for some time, he didn't seem to open up his eyes and see that maybe she could be more than just Ron's little sister. As he was oblivious to this, there were boys who wanted her, which lead to her going out with both Michael and then Dean. And eventually during her fifth year and Harry's sixth year, Harry seemed to open his eyes and finally she her for who she was and what she could be to him, which was someone for him to love, which just happens to relate to the next verse. _

_**You took your time with the call,**_

_**I took no time with the fall**_

_**You gave me nothing at all,**_

_**but still, you're in my way**_

_Over the years, Harry had always been a part of her family from the time that they met. He, Ron and Hermione would always hang out at the Burrow during the summer, which left Ginny in the background. He was always there but never really hers to hold._

_**I beg, and borrow and steal**_

_**At first sight and it's real**_

_**I didn't know I would feel it,**_

_**but it's in my way**_

_The first time she saw Harry, even though she didn't really know who this boy was; she knew that she would somehow be connected to this boy in the future. His green eyes made her wish that she could look at them for an eternity. _

_**Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**_

_**Hot night, wind was blowin'**_

_**Where you think you're going, baby?**_

These last few lines also reminded her of the events of the final battle. Everyone was running around the castle, fighting off the Death Eaters and trying to protect themselves and those around them, while also trying to make sure that none of their close family and friends was hurt or even worse, dead. She barely had time to see Harry before he was off looking for that last Horcrux.

_**Hey, I just met you,**_

_**and this is crazy,**_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe?**_

As the song continued, she decided to let it drift in the background and instead of listening to it; she would pay attention to her boyfriend, whose arms were wrapped around her waist. She turned around in his arms, so that she was sitting sideways, in order to look up into his eyes. His eyes were just as green as they were the day that she met him and the smile on his face made her think that he was thinking about her.

She brought their lips together into a kiss. It was a nice, sweet, love filled kiss. Even with everything they had been through, this is what she lived for, the sweet moments where it was just her and Harry.

When they had finally gotten back together after the final battle, they had decided to more in together. They had spent so much time apart is the past year, that they didn't want to miss anything else in each other's lives. In the fall, they would both be going to Hogwarts to finish their seventh and final year. When they told her parents about them moving in together, her mother wasn't really happy, but since she was turning seventeen this summer, her mother really didn't have a choice of where Ginny lived. But she was at least glad that if Ginny was going to move out and live with someone, that someone just happened to be Harry, who would protect her to worlds end.

* * *

Hope you like it and that it fit well. Please let me know what you though and feel free to review. :)


End file.
